


The name is Barnes. James Barnes.

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Airports, Alternate Universe - Actors, Bachelor Party, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Cake, Cameras, Drunk confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Funerals, Hurt Steve Rogers, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, More tags as I go, Movie Set, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Paparazzi, Partying, Press and Tabloids, Slow Build, Some chapters are sad, Trapped In Elevator, Traveling, actor!bucky, just a little sad, scrawny steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Now listen. I did something stupid and accidentally orphaned the first part of this particular story. The first chapter is under the same name, just under an orphan account and I want to continue the story.</p><p>Rogers, Steven: Set Design, Camera, Makeup.</p><p>Barnes, James: Actor, Billionaire, 'Jerk'</p><p>Making a movie isn't easy stuff. It takes a team of people who know what they're doing and the people who act like they know what they're doing.</p><p>James ''Bucky'' Barnes is the world's youngest billionaire at 24 years old and People magazine's "Sexiest Man Alive''. He is also the world's biggest jerk, who was cast in the new James Bond movie ''Bond Reborn".</p><p> <br/>Enter Steven Rogers. The 'nerd' who graduated college at 15, got a job working on a high paying movie set at 17 and is counting the days until he turns 18.</p><p>His job was simple. Put makeup on James' face, design the room, don't make eye contact and work the camera.</p><p> <br/>James' job was simple as well. Act like you know what you're doing, marry that chick that the paparazzi sees you with, and don't make anybody quit on set.</p><p> </p><p>And definitely don't fall in love with your 17 year old subordinate. Don't do it.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A bad beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I kinda accidentally orphaned chapter 1. You can read it as an orphan, but you won't be able to find any other chapters. This is chapter 1 included in the rest of the story.
> 
>  
> 
> It really sucks too because I came home from school everyday to work on this one. Live and Learn?
> 
> -Loud and Dangerous.

He took a photo to send to his mom. Golden blond hair, each strand brushed to perfection, happy smile, shiny white teeth, and a perky demeanor. He scarfed down 4 Cosmic Brownies along with a can of Red Bull. He took the red Sharpie from the counter and pointed to the date on the calendar.

 

''Only 42 days until my birthday! I'll be a real adult, Clint you don't understand how important this is." He sat on the couch and slipped on his shoes. ''It's the first day on set and by time it's the 43rd day, I'll be seen as an 18 year old. An adult. People look at me strange when I tell them that I'm 17 and have a high paying job, but when I'm 18 --''

 

''Steve, You'll still be seen as a kid.'' Clint set his coffee on the table and closed the screen of the laptop. ''No offense, but nobody is going to care anyway. They approved for you to work, 18 or not, they don't really care. Believe me, you are going to hate adulthood. It's not fun. And they're gonna be too busy with James to even care about your 18 candles.''

 

''It's the first day. If I don't piss him off, then it'll be a good shoot. I'm worried about the on location shoot in a few weeks but it's gonna be sunshine and Red Bull until then."

 

“Good luck. Might as well your deposit back; James is gonna kill you today.’’ Clint warned. Steve stared with a smile on his face and far too much innocence for this line of work.

 

‘’Nope! I’m running on airplane peanuts and Little Debbie snacks. I also have a little thing called perseverance!”

 

‘’Jesus Fuckin’ Christ. Whatever land of Oz you just came from did not prepare you for this. He’s a grade-A asshole. The only reason they idolize him is because he’s hot and ‘Sources say’ he’s got a dick the size of a North Korean missile.’’ He leaned back and crossed his arms. “He’s just gonna tear you up like another letter of fanmail.”

 

‘’They wouldn’t have cast him if he was so difficult to work with.” He tried hard to keep the Red Bull in his mouth when he spoke and shoved another square of brownie in his mouth.

 

‘’You really don’t know. They cast the pretty face that makes money. Space Jam had shit reviews but it’s the highest grossing basketball movie of all time. Do you know why?”

 

‘’Because it is the greatest frickin’ movie of all time.”

 

‘’No. Because Michael Jordan was in it. You really think that it would’ve survived if he wasn’t in it?”

 

‘'Obviously” 

 

Clint threw his shoe at Steve’s head and frowned. ‘’It’s your funeral.’’

 

“Well if I die, then make sure Rocket is fed.” Steve pointed to the goldfish in the bowl on the countertop, he held the can of food and sprinkled it in the bowl. He opened the cabinet and popped open a can of Red Bull.

 

‘’Stop drinking that stuff. You’ll die from the caffeine before James gets a chance to kill you.’’

 

He set the can on the counter, packed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and left.

 

‘’See you later, Clint!”

 

He listened to the static of the radio and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, using the static blur as a backtrack. “Still don’t know these goddamn radio stations.” He hummed to himself as he pulled the steering wheel onto the highway. Most of the billboard’s read law firms, realtors and the occasional strip club, but one specific one caught Steve’s eye.

 

A billboard about James Barnes' tv show.

 

_“He’s a lawyer. She’s not. Now they’re friends. What could go wrong? Murphy’s Law Tuesdays 9/8 central only on The CW.’’_

 

The premise of the show was terrible. It was simply unresolved sexual tension with some law and order mixed into it. Perhaps Clint was right. It doesn’t matter if it’s a terrible movie or show; they’ve got the face that makes money. If you liked looking at James Barnes face, then you would like watching this show. You don’t pay attention to the premise. You pay attention to the actor.

 

He began thinking about Clint’s remark. Maybe James was a rude person. Maybe he would die today. He located the turn off and drove to the set. 

* * *

 

He stared at himself in the mirror, flashing himself a grin as he combed his long brunet hair. 

 

"Bruce! Tell me my schedule.'' He inquired to his assistant, walking behind clutching the clipboard. 

 

''Well, you have the 'Bond Reborn' shoot today from 8 to 5. You have a panel at BondCon tonight at 5:30, dinner with Jessica and Mr.Sparton about that new Batman movie. You'd play Robin--''

 

''No can do. I play hero, not sidekick." He fixed his collar and walked to the garage. "Now what else?" Obvious distaste in his voice but Bruce ignored it and kept on going. 

 

''I--I can see if he'll give you the lead. Tomorrow you have golfing and booze with Adam."

 

"Which one is that again?"

 

''Tamara's husband."

 

''Tamara has a husband? Maybe I shouldn't have fucked her." He closed the car door after getting inside, rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch. ''Whoops." 

 

''So, we have to go to the set now. Your makeup artist will met you in the dressing room and the director will be talking to you about where we'd shoot on location."

 

''My makeup artist is gonna have a hell of a problem." He opened up the glove department and pulled out a compact mirror. ''I look fabulous without makeup." 

 

''Okay Mr. Conceited." Bruce muttered under his breath as he held up the clipboard and faked a smile. ''His name is Steven Rogers and he's only seventee--''

 

''Okay mom, wait until I get to the fuckin' set. Alright?" He playfully, but brutally, punched Bruce in the arm and pulled out his DS. "Why don't you play, Bruce?"

 

Bruce stared at James, swallowed in fear and opened the handheld game.

 

''If you get a blue shell, don't use it.''

 

''But I can't get any other item if I don't use it." Bruce stuttered.

 

''If you use,'' James turned to Bruce. "I will fire you and kill you. Well, not me of course. Blood doesn't look nice with a suit and tie. Of course, I could have someone else do it. Mark. My. Words." James flashed a seemingly innocent smile and turned back to the game.

 

* * *

 

A latte in his grip, pep in his step, suitcase rolling behind, headphones in his ears, breathing steady, heart rate elevated, blond hair flowing and eyes on the prize. He wasn't here for sightseeing or celebrity spotting.

 

He was here for his job.

 

The same job that the state had been extremely wary of considering his age. The same job he was told to be alert about because this was California; across the country from Brooklyn. However, it was the same job that paid him 4 figures and the warnings stopped immediately.

 

He stopped at the clipboard set on the wall and read.

 

Day 1 of filming for ''007: Bond reborn."

 

Today was day one and if he had been prudent, he wouldn't have taken the 7:10pm flight from JFK to LAX last night. If he really paid attention to things like flight times, he wouldn't have landed at 1 in the morning from a 6 hour flight. However, this just proved how much he needed this. He need to stop being seen a kid. If he was going to be treated properly on the set, he couldn't act his age. He had to act older and more mature than what you take the average 17 year old. He couldn't go flip off buildings for 3 likes on Instagram, he couldn't go have sex with every guy who gives him his number and he certainly couldn't go drinking stupidly with his friends. 

 

_He couldn't even drink._

 

He checked his watch and headed to James' dressing room, dreading what was behind the door. The door creaked, he made a mental note to oil it, and he peered inside. It was empty. The notes, cards, baskets, hairspray and balloons were set up for James' arrival.

 

"Oh crap." Steve took off his book bag and set it on the floor. He shuffled around for the set design tablet and pulled up the design for the office that James Bond would work in. He swiped around for the office design and propped his backpack upon the table.

 

The door opened, creaking, and James stepped in. Stopping at the door frame and watching Steve rifle through the tablet.

 

''Did someone lose their mommy? I can find her if you want." He shrugged and walked over to Steve. Placing a hand on his shoulder and pouting, rather taunting than helpful. "Your mommy is probably around the set somewhere."

 

Steve turned to James and smirked. "Mr.Barnes, I work here." James snickered and pulled out his wallet, handing Steve 2 dollars. ''What is this for?"

 

''You made me laugh. That's hard to do." 

 

''I--I wasn't joking." He set his latte on the counter and crossed his arms. ''I'm Steve. I do makeup, hair, set design and camera. I need to discuss the set design and if you'd like to make any changes to accommodate you." Steve smiled shyly.

 

''But you're a kid." James sneered before crossing his arms and smirking at Steve.

 

"I am not a kid. I am 17 fu--'' He hesitated. "17 frickin' years old."

 

"You can't even choke out the curse word."

 

Steve scowled and began tapping at the tablet, not bothering to look at Bucky anymore. "I am 17 fucking years old and I don't need you telling me that I am a kid."

 

"Yes you are. You're just a kid who got to work on the big movie and you think it's fun because it looks like an upscaled dollhouse. You can't even swear without hesitating and using an alternative like you work for Kidzbop or some bullshit like that." He laughed loudly, internally questioning where Bruce had gone.

 

Steve was on the verge of tears now. "You don't dictate my life and you don't know me enough to make comments like that." He began typing faster before pulling up the design for Bond's office and projecting it on the screen. "This is the office that Bond will be working in for the movie." His voice was cracking, it was only going to take another comment to make him cry. James knew it too and if there's one thing he knew how to do; it was making people cry.

 

"Your voice is cracking. Did puberty fuck with you? I mean, there's gotta be hope for you. If puberty did this too me and I'm fucking gorgeous, then what the hell happened with you? You've got no posture, your hair is a train wreck and now your voice?" He laughed and sent a chill shooting up Steve's spine. Tears were falling on to tablet now as Bucky slapped him on the back and left Steve by himself.

 

''Go to your happy place. Go to your happy place. Go to your happy place. Go to your happy place." He tried telling himself.

 

''If you want to go to your happy place, the daycare called: They know you're missing." James jeered in the doorway, slamming it shut. Steve didn't know what was worse. 

 

That Clint was right. Or that the damn door was still creaking.

 

He concluded that it wasn't Clint who was right or the door creaking. It was him. He was worse for being so goddamn naive.

 

_Only 42 days until 18._


	2. Elevators.

" _Hey mom._

 

_I'm doing great. First day on set was absolutely lovely and I can't wait to begin filming. Love you._

 

_-Steve.''_

 

He pressed send and wiped away the tears that James had driven him to shed. He opened his bag and shoved a Cosmic Brownie in his mouth before contemplating telling Clint about what happened. He decided not to. For that would be a grave decision and he'd never hear the end of it. He took a deep breath and stood up off the floor. He opened the door to the dressing room and headed towards the elevator to the parking garage at the set. He needed to calm down and the only way he saw reasonable was in the comfort of his own car. 

 

He entered the elevator and sat on the bar inside. He reviewed his roster and came upon the decision to change the office color to better accommodate James Bond's preference. Changing it from sky blue to burgundy to suit and retain the classy element of 007. He elevator stopped at the 3rd floor. He stared in irritation at the doors before they opened and went from content to petrified in 0.3 seconds. James stepped in the elevator and smirked at Steve, standing in the corner to keep his distance.

 

''Finally made the decision to go back to Sunnyside daycare? Took you long enough. Hey, save me some animal crackers will you?" 

 

Steve took two steps foreword and stared at the buttons on the elevator.

 

_( G )round Level, ( B )asement, ( P )arking ( G )arage, 1,2,3,4,5,6. Emergency Stop._

 

Steve stared at the numbers, then at James. He repressed ( P )arking and slid down to the floor. James leaned on the bar and checked his watch. He pursed his lips and waited for the elevator to ding at his floor. Steve looked at James with his misty eyes and almost had an anxiety attack.

 

"42 days until you're an adult, Stevie. Just 42." He cooed to himself, hoping that James wouldn't hear and find another thing to bully him about. The elevator halted, stopped, shook and beeped.

 

''Karma's a bitch, ain't it?" Steve thought, shooting James the smirk he had worn moments earlier. Steve crossed his arms and burned in James with his baby blue eyes. "Now. It seems as though we're in a problem, aren't we?"

 

"This is bullshit. I'm stuck in an elevator with a toddler who escaped a fucking daycare--''

 

'Stop. Just stop. I am almost 18, Mr.Barnes. Do _not_ treat me like an infant." Steve was stern, I see the way you treat your assistant. I see the way you treat everybody around you. I see the facade you wear to give false enlightenment to teenage girls everywhere who think they're the further Mrs.Barnes even though you are 10+ years older than them. You're not nice, I don't think you ever will be. But mark my words. Your childish behavior makes you seem like the one who belongs in a daycare."

 

James couldn't respond. Steve couldn't talk to him like that. He was _the_ James Barnes. Movie star, Ladies man, Billionaire.

 

"Why can't you call someone to come save you?" Steve taunted.

 

"I dropped my phone today."

 

"Did it break?"

 

"No, but it fell on the floor. Tainted. So I flung it at Bruce's face and was going to buy a new one."

 

It was crazy. He had money to throw away and still acted like everybody but him, was shit. Steve began playing with whatever he found in his bag. He found a coupon, a toothpick and a happy meal toy, which for the record, was not helping his case with James. James sat down next to him and grimaced that he was actually sitting on the floor of a dirty, broken down elevator. He turned to Steve and pursed his lips.

 

''So, tell me about you." James perked up, this was the nicest thing James has said to Steve all day.

 

''Me? Why?'' Steve set down the objects with a quizzical look on his face,

 

''There's nothing left to do. If you're going to be working with me for a while, I might as well get to know whoever the hell you are."

 

Steve skeptically squinted his eyes at James but decided to go along with this convoluted idea.

 

"I'm from Brooklyn, grew up with my mom because my dad died before I was born….I graduated high school when I was 11 and graduated college when I was 15--''

 

''So you're a nerd?" James couldn't stifle his laughter. "You seem like the type. Why'd you graduate so early? Don't you want to go to school dances and make out with hot chicks and shit like that?"

 

Steve pondered before coming up with his explanation.

 

''Have you ever known something? Even before you officially knew what it was? And then you  _did_ know what it was?" _  
_

 

''Not sure I follow.''

 

''My sexuality. When I was 6, I had my first crush on a classmate named Sam Wilson. I didn't know what it was and then, when I was 10, I did. By time I was 10, I was already in high school and was planning on doing my four years and then get out. As I befriended a few kids, they began telling me about how much you get bullied for who you are and well, I was  _10_. In high school. So I decided to work harder, never see the light of day and within a few months, I jumped a grade and then another. So when I was 11, I had a tiny little cap and gown made for me with my diploma."

 

"….you're still a nerd." James laughed quietly as he spoke.

 

Steve ruffled his hand through James' hair while he laughed and for the first time. He was laughing  _with_ Steve. Not at him. He also didn't care the Steve had messed with the hair he spent so long trying to perfect in the mirror. 

 

''What about you?" Steve's laughter subsided.

 

''My girlfriend calls me Bucky, I recently inherited my father's mansion, I'm planning on proposing soon…" James began. "Even though I'm not so sure I love her.'' He muttered so Steve couldn't hear. ''I was recently voted People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive and I have won 7 Oscars."

 

"I once won a participation award.'' Steve whispered, laughing as he said it.

 

Then they talking about nonsense things and Steve began to look on the brighter side. Maybe he's not as bad as I think he is..

 

"..and then when we go to Switzerlan for the rest of filming--" James explained.

 

"Switzerland?"

 

"Yep! The fight scene with the Russian spies takes us to Switzerland for the first battle and then somewhere in Paris for the final battle."

 

Steve began thinking about Clint's reaction. He smirked to himself then jolted in surprise when the elevator started working. 

 

"I'll be around set if you need anything." Steve sheepishly smiled at James before he got off the elevator. To Steve's surprise, James gave him a peck on the forehead and allowed Steve to get off the elevator in shock.

 

"I'll give you a call when I get my new phone." James winked when the elevator doors left and Steve was all alone in the corriordoors.

 

 

"Well, Damn." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Steve and Bucky will end up in Paris with fluffy shit and smut eventually.


	3. Cars.

There were 6 metal plates around Steve as the elevator went up higher. The ding allowed Steve to proceed to the parking lot and stare at the car sitting wedged between a pick-up and a mini van with 'I Love Soccer' and 'Girl Scouts Troop #782' stickers embedded on the trunk.

 

''Soccer mom." Steve snickered to himself when he opened the car door and shuffled inside.

 

He begins working on hair templates. He contemplates how much hairspray should be ordered. He does he math in his head quickly.

 

''His hair shouldn't need too much. Can't be too stiff."

 

''Totally." The voice speaks from the backseat and Steve does not need to turn around to know who it is."

 

"What are you doing in my car?"

 

"Just wanna talk."

 

''About that kiss?"

 

"NO! HAHAHAhahaha…'' His obnoxious laughter dies down when he realizes that he has to think of another topic. ''Set design."

 

''What about it?" Steve innocently stares at Bucky with his baby blue eyes. 

 

"The colors….''

 

''What about the colors?"

 

''They're…..pretty?"

 

Steve sits back in his seat and shoves an Oreo in his mouth. "That's bull. What's the real reason you're here?" His tone is flat and serious. Muffled as well from the cookie.

 

James props his feet on the console of the car and slings his arms behind his seat. ''How rude." He smirks. ''Michelle, That is no way to talk to your sister, Stephanie."

 

''What?"

 

''Full House? You don't know it?" Steve shakes his head and looks at James cluelessly. ''UGH! You're killin' me, Smalls!"

 

Steve winces and stares at James. ''Was that another reference?"

 

Bucky sighs. "You don't know The Sandlot?!"

 

''Jeez. Don't be mean. Get out of my car." Steve crosses his arms. James does not like Steve's unpleasant tone.

 

_Time to be bitchy._

 

"You don't know the Sandlot. You don't know Full House. You're too fucking young for this! I bet you don't even know what sex is."

 

Steve's cheeks redden and he stays silent. James shifts to the passengers seat to examine Steve's embarrassment.

 

''HA! YOU DON'T!" He shouts.

 

''I was 11 when I was in high school. They don't teach the birds and the bees to an 11 year old who shouldn't even be there."

 

James purses his lips. "You're curriculum moved to fast for you too learn that?"

 

''Yup. This was also why A) I have no social skills whatsoever and B) I refrain from leaving the house as much as I can. Wouldn't mind learning though. Clint says it's pretty nice."

 

''It's fucking amazing." James interjects.

 

''If it's so amazing, why don't you just teach me?" Steve laughs quietly.

 

''Deal." James smiles.

 

He soon learns that there is no platonic way to teach your 17 year old subordinate about sex.

 

Here we go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update.
> 
> I feel like it'll be every Friday for updates.
> 
> I mean, 8th grade is a drag but if I do my homework on time then I can do this pretty quickly.
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO  
> -LoudandDangerous.


	4. Couch.

Bucky looks like a goddamn Prince Charming and Steve? Steve is lucky if he doesn't lose his shoe.

 

Bucky promised a lesson for Steve after the table reading. So Steve is busy working on the set, dusting shelves where James Bond's books are placed precisely 2 inches apart from each other and each vase has the same amount of Roses in it. Steve can overhear the reading on the floor above him and he hears Bucky's words as he reads. He really sounds like James Bond and Steve is actually pretty surprised that Bucky can act. Not that his celebrity status wouldn't have given him the job.

 

Bucky's voice sounds a like a dark, rich chocolate cake for some reason to Steve and he loves hearing the way Bucky rolls 'R's and hisses 'S'. Steve shoves animal crackers in his mouth as he stands on his toes to spray paints a drawer. He questions if everyone gets a copy of the screenplay but he assumes that if it is important, he'll receive one. He holds the can in one hand and the tablet in the other for reference. 

 

Burgundy seems like a fit choice and he heads to the storage and prop room for the can. 

 

The prop room is old, a bit dusty and some items have been used over 100 times. Steve likes the little pieces of film history surrounding him. He likes feeling as though he's apart of the stories. There's a rickety old couch in the corner and Steve believes that if taken care of properly, it would look lovely in James' office. The couch has been painted over and over again. Spots of pink, blue, grey and orange litter the bottom and sides of the unkempt couch and Steve retreats to the spray paints for a nice shade of brown. Orange-brown would seem nice, blend in with the dark tone of the office.

 

Now here comes the problem.

 

Steve is only 17 and while his mind is strong, his body is not. So he struggles to push, shove, at least move the couch an inch to no avail. He's confused, things in the prop room should be light, easy to carry from set to set. Well, he's wrong and while, yes he could leave it alone and not use it, he knows it's there and he's going to be paranoid if it isn't in the office.

 

_Steve's just that kind of person._

 

So rather than try to get help moving it, Steve is going to be stupid and try to move it himself. He's too busy hearing the motivation in his head to hear the door click and see a familiar brunet leaning in the doorway. He's smirking because he  _knows_ Steve is probably going to have a heart attack from seeing him. He's smirking because he  _knows_ Steve's lesson was after the table reading, and the table reading is in fact _over._ He's smirking because he knows Steve has a wild ride ahead of him.

 

He rolls his eyes and blows some hair from his face. He crosses his arms and grins devilishly. '' _Oh Stevie?"_ He calls out and hears the rush of panic coursing through Steve's blood. "Where were you, I have to give you your lesson." He smirks, pushing away from the doorframe and sitting beside Steve, still struggling to move the couch. 

 

''I'm kinda busy," Steve slides onto his feet and takes a deep breath. "Busy working on things that are more important." He points to the couch and yawns. Bucky grins, rolling his eyes again and pulls the couch from behind Steve. Steve was leaning on the couch, now regaining his balance but he turns and stares in shock.

 

Steve is terrified….but intrigued. Something about him wearing a suit and tie, fake Bond gun in his back pocket and carrying a couch like Steve _wasn't_ about to pull a hamstring attempting the same thing.

 

Bucky simply stares at Steve and purses his lips. "What? Like it's hard?" He shrugs and pushes the couch out the door to the hall. He yawns and sits in the couch, crossing his legs. ''What do you need this to go?'

 

''T--The office set." Steve stutters and feels his heart giving out.

 

_Steve is terrified._

 

Steve shuffles over and joins Bucky on the couch.

 

"Listen, I can come off as--'' Bucky began, cutoff by Steve.

 

''An ass, a jerk, a nudnik, a bitch, obnoxious, rude, unpleasant, disagreeable, intolerable, alarming, grim, harrowing." Steve began counting on his fingers. "I'm up to 12, should I go on?"

 

Bucky's scowl formed to a grin. ''No. But I come off as a terrible person and--''

 

''TERRIBLE! _That's_ what I forgot." 

 

Bucky scowls again. ''WITHOUT ANY INTERRUPTION! I'm not a bad person. I can be rude but I don't think I'm a bad person." He gets up and pushes the couch, Steve still sitting on it, spray cans in his grasp.

 

The trip to the set is short, Steve making a mental note to not mess with Bucky seeing as he could snap Steve like a toothpick. Steve thinks. About set design, about Bucky and about everything and anything. Once reaching the office, Bucky places it beside a shelf and sits beside Steve once again.

 

''Okay. Let's get to the lesson, shall we?"

 

Steve swallows hard and prepares to say no. But minds are funny. They say the opposite of what you want and with this, Steve can only say ''Yes."


	5. Sex Ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of silly string and sex education.

In hindsight, Steve should've said no. Now he's lost. Lost is whatever the hell a 'prostate' is and why Bucky says it's the greatest feeling in the world.

 

_What the hell is a prostate?_

 

"It's like…the male clitoris." Bucky says smoothly, his feet propped up on the desk in James' office. Steve sits glassy eyed at Bucky, hands on his lap and highly confused. He doesn't want to sound stupid but he can't comprehend what Bucky is trying to say.

 

''…..what's a clitoris?" He winces and his voice goes high at the last word, but not because of puberty.

 

''Ugh." Bucky tips back in the chair. ''Go watch some porn or something.''

 

''I can't even say the word without internally screeching, let alone  _type_ it. Besides, the kids in high school talked about it. It's gross." He shrugged and readjusted himself on the couch. "It's like a….filmed tumbly in the sheets." 

 

''What the actual fuck is a 'Tumbly in the sheets'?" Bucky purses his lips and stares at the far too innocent 17 year sitting across the office set. Steve shrugged in response and pushed some hair from is face. Bucky sighed and looked around for a pad and pen. Upon finding one, he tossed it to Steve, who failed to catch it and closed his eyes when it slapped him in the face instead and getting an 'Eek!' in response. "Write down what you know."

 

Steve held the pen and set the pad on his lap. Bucky took notice that Steve writes with his left hand. "The list is going to be short." 

 

Bucky was about 100% done with everything, anything on the list would still be something and that was better than nothing. He yawned and listened to the quiet bustle around the set and the faint scribbling of pen ink on paper. Steve finished, tossing the pad back at the Bucky.

 

It moved about 3 inches and swung behind Steve instead.

 

''How can you be _that bad_ at hand and eye coordination?" Bucky questioned as he got up from the chair and sat with Steve on the couch. He snatched the list from behind the couch and read it.

 

_Condoms_

_Lube (I think sometimes it's flavored???)_

_Netflix and Chill_

_Kissing?_

_Something goes into something?_

_Tampons_

 

Bucky stared at the ceiling and pursed his lips in irritation, he sighed before turning to Steve. "How'd I do?" Steve sincerely smiled and Bucky couldn't help but feel something inside.

 

''Tampons have nothing to do with sex."

 

''They don't? Well cross it off the list." 

 

_Condoms_

_Lube (I think sometimes it's flavored?)_

_Netflix and Chill_

_Kissing?_

_Something goes into something?_

_~~Tampons~~ _

 

Bucky let out an exhausted sigh and stared at the list, Steve couldn't decipher if Bucky was A) Upset, B) Horrified, C) Constipated or D) Confused. He later arrived at D when Bucky face palmed kept mumbling expletives under his breath. "You're  _17 years old._ " He emphasized and Steve sarcastically clapped.

 

''And you're 24! Hooray! We know each other's ages." Steve scowled at Bucky, his demeanor changed rapidly. ''Real. Fuckin'. Neato. Don't worry about it. I'll have Clint tell me, I've gotta listen him do it every other night anyway." Steve got up and began gripping a spray paint can. "You might wanna get up." He suggested as he shook the can and popped off the lid. 

 

Bucky refused to move.

 

Steve sighed and began spraying the couch. Steve now understands that he should read labels because he definitely did not mean to savagely cover Bucky in silly string. Bucky just closed his eyes and stood up with the list, moving over to the desk and leaning on it, picking silly string off of his tuxedo. Steve grinned and began spraying Bucky with the string, ignoring his irritated look that clearly read ' _This is why we can't have nice things'._

 

Steve didn't expect Bucky to grab another can and spray him back.

 

But Steve also didn't expect Bucky to stand up and kiss him passionately.

 

_Still covered in silly string._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this weird dream and it was like horror stories about Steve and Bucky and it was called the Bucky Horror Picture Show and it was sick as frick.


	6. Engaged.

When the clock struck 5, day 1 of production had ended and Steve had the joy of going home and telling Clint about his day. The first thing Steve noticed was Rocket swimming in her fishbowl.

 

The second thing he noticed was Clint leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, grinning like the devil himself.

 

"You're covered in silly string. And…. _HARK!_ You probably cried today didn't you?'' Clint grinned, pushing himself off the wall and narrowing his eyes at little Stevie standing in the doorway. His hair was disheveled (perhaps from Bucky running his hands through it), his clothes covered in silly string and crumbs, grey paint on his cheek, red paint on his left black Converse shoe and his backpack somehow remaining the only thing untouched.

 

''I did cry." Steve sets his backpack down on an ottoman and opened the cabinet, sticking a straw through a juice box and sitting on the counter. ''And I kissed him, I painted some couch from the prop room, I got to hear the table reading and I also got--''

 

''BACK THE FUCK UP." Clint shouted, initially scaring Steve who squeezed the juice box and sent apple juice all over his clothes. ''YOU  _KISSED HIM?!"_

 

Steve requited Clint's previous grin and smirked, playfully adjusting his collar and faking pride. ''I did, sir." 

 

"I forgot you were gay." Clint pours himself a glass of Sprite and sits on the counter opposite of Steve. 

 

''I'm too cute to be straight." Steve blushes and smiles innocently, as if he didn't just kiss Hollywood's biggest A-list (and supposedly straight) actor.

 

Clint sighs, grabbing the remote and turning to E!  It's all Keeping Up With The Kardashians and reruns of Ice Loves Coco. But when E! News comes on, Steve drops the juice box and he's not sure why.

 

_BREAKING NOW: James Barnes has recently proposed to his girlfriend of 7 months, Jessica Brösgol._

 

Clint watches in distaste and Steve cannot take his eyes off the screen. Photos of the proposal surface on the screen and Steve feels like something just got ripped out of him.

 

 _''An impromptu engagement for the couple of 7 months, James and Jessica met on the set of James' previous movie, 'The Seas Of Winter', with Tom Hanks."_ Terrence Jenkins explains on the TV.  _  
_

 

Steve doesn't know how to feel. It watches the TV with a look much like a 3 year old seeing a cute puppy, or a parent seeing their baby giggle for the first time. For one thing, the photos truly show an impromptu engagement. Bucky is still covered in silly string and his new phone sticks out of his back pocket. Steve ponders about this, but doesn't dwell for too long.

 

"You just up and kissed him?" Clint questions, muting the TV as they moved on from the subject of James and headed to Scott Disick and Kourtney Kardashian. 

 

Steve shrugs and shoots the crumpled juice box into the trash can. He misses and scowls at the yellow box on the floor. "No," Steve begins as he retreats to the juice box on the floor. ''He was teaching me about sex and then I spray painted the couch, but then silly string happened and it-- It was hella confusing." He smiles sweetly at Clint, watching in confusing and mild horror. 

 

''How can you be so calm about this?" 

 

"I dunno. I'm kinda immune to what ever I'm supposed to feel right now. It's not like I fucked him, he gave me a handjob but that's about it." Steve shrugs and heads to his room to change for sleep.

 

''A handjob?!" Clint busts through Steve's door while he's putting his shirt on. "WHY WAS HE TEACHING YOU ABOUT SEX IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

 

''Holy Whack, man, take a chill pill." Steve rolls his eyes and lays on the bed, rolling over and pulling the covers over him. "I was joking about the handjob." He laughs from under the blanket. 

 

''Holy Whack to you too." Clint huffs and rips the covers from Steve. Steve rolls his eyes again and sits up, pursing his lips and staring sassily at Clint. "He marries the chick after 7 months and makes out with a coworker before he does it." Clint groans.

 

Steve blows some hair from his face. "The subject came up, he offered to teach me, I wrote a list, silly string happened and then we kissed.: Steve closes his eyes raises his hand playfully in defeat. ''I'm just as confused as you are, but a little more so since I'm always confused." He smiles and throws a book at Clint. "Go away, I have work tomorrow." 

 

Clint scowls but hands Steve back his blanket and leaves, slamming the door on the way out.

 

Steve rolls over, closing his eyes and trying to drift off to sleep. He succeeds, finding himself awoken by his phone ringing. Steve squints at the bright light but answers unsure.

 

''I'm not buying whatever your selling. I already bought a pillow pet." Steve's voice is hushed, whispering and groggy.

 

''And you say you're not a kid." The voice says from the other side. Steve can recognize the dark voice that reminds him of chocolate cake and he finds himself getting up to find a brownie. "Anyway, you wanna go somewhere tomorrow?"

 

''How'd you get my number?"

 

''There's like an emergency contact list incase someone goes MIA on set. Surprised to find that your area code isn't from here."

 

''No, it's 917. Where do you want to go?"

 

''Somewhere. I don't know. You decide." Bucky shrugs but doesn't mention that he screamed Steve's name during sex with Jessica.

 

''I need to get sleep. I'll tell you tomorrow at school." Steve yawns and leaves Bucky perplexed.

 

''School?"

 

''Force of habit." Steve shrugs and hangs up, laying back down and scowling at the ceiling. "Fuck. Now I can't get back to sleep." He growls and rolls over, shoving his face in his pillow pet.

 

 


	7. Talking.

The next morning is quite cold. Well, cold in Californian standards. Steve is amazed at how cold it is to Californians when he himself is doing just alright without so much as a light sweater.

 

Bucky finds it acceptable to pick up Steve before production begins and this sets off a red light to Steve. He wonders how Bucky knows where he lives. Bucky stands in front of the door in an immensely heavy jacket and when Steve tilts his head to the side contemplating what the fuck Bucky is wearing, Bucky can only stare in amazement.

 

Amazement as to how Steve, a small duckling is he, can withstand cold temperatures. 

 

"Where's your jacket?" Bucky cannot help but stare as they walk out of the apartment flat.

 

"Don't need one." Steve shrugs and leaves the lobby, inhaling the fresh early morning California air. 

 

"Why?"

 

"......Bucky, it's 61 degrees outside." Steve smirks. "You're such a lightweight. In Brooklyn, it gets just about -15 degrees. That's when it _doesn't_ snow." Steve walks out the apartment and closes the door behind him.

 

"Snow?" Bucky stops.

 

''No… _oh no_ ….Don't tell me you don't know what _snow_ is."

 

''I--I've heard of it?" Bucky's cheeks turn red. "Never experienced it though."

 

''It doesn't snow in California?"

 

Bucky shrugs and sits in his car, Steve sits in the back seat with him as Bruce sits in the drivers seat.

 

''I don't think so. If it does, it's not around these parts."

 

Now it's Steve's turn to stare in amazement. He tilts his head to the side and watches the 24 year old beside him. "But in The Seas Of Winter, you were in the snow." Steve questions and sits back in his seat. 

 

"Fake snow. You really think Hollywood is going to ship thousands of pounds of snow for some B-list movie with Tom Hanks?"

 

"He was Sheriff Woody, don't drag on Tom Hanks."

 

''He was also _Forest Gump."_

 

''I've never seen _Forest Gump_."

 

Bucky has to hide his exasperation. In that moment he decides that Steve is too young for this. Even at 17, Steve is pretty young and this makes Bucky wonder even more about A) His IQ and, B) How his parents allowed him to go to California by himself.

 

"So, where do you want to go?" Bucky questions, realizing he did not previously mention it.

 

Steve ponders for a moment. Thinking back to anything he's recently seen that interested him. "…There's a nice soda fountain up by El Capitan." He shrugs, yawning at the easy morning hour. "Clint took me there when I first met him a few years ago."

 

''Who's Clint?" Bucky doesn't know how to explain the sudden flash of jealously bleeding through his veins.

 

''My roommate. I met him at CalArts during my two years, after MIT. He took me to the soda fountain because I was feeling hella homesick. One of my favorite memories." Steve confirms and the jealously dies down.

 

''Well, I suppose we'll go there. Maybe make a new memory." Bucky smiles and sees the blush grow upon Steve's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pretty short chapter! I had a sick day today and I just wanted to do something other than survive on cough drops and ice water.
> 
> -LoudandDangerous.


	8. Soda Fountain (Flowers in Stark's hair)

The soda fountain is fairly big, James finding it easier to sit in a booth in the back to not be spotted. This attempt fails when Steve is pushed off the bench and several girls replace his seat, taking photos with their glittery smartphones and screaming, shouting, asking frantic questions.

 

''YOU AND JESSICA ARE RELATIONSHIP GOALS AF."

 

"WHEN'S YOUR NEW MOVIE COMING OUT?"  
  


''WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE SODA FOUNTAIN?"  
  


"I SAW YOUR PANEL AT COMIC CON."

 

Bucky has to lean back in his seat, quickly word spreads on social media and Steve is pushed out of the way by raging fans. So he sits on the linoleum floor of the soda fountain while questions and loud chatter fills the air and bombards Bucky. Questions about Bond Reborn, his life, what he's doing at the soda fountain and more importantly, Jessica.

 

"WHAT'S YOUR WEDDING THEME." 

 

Bucky swallows back and simply answers with a tone sounding like a question more than an answer.

 

''Traditional?"

 

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 

Steve has to cover his ears from the shrieks and remains unnoticed. He purses his lips and tries to stand up from the forest of legs surrounding his surroundings. Once he successfully does, he brushes himself off, sighs and leaves.

 

It seems not only Bucky, but other Californian natives that find 62 degree weather to require heavy pea coats and sweaters. Most bystanders give Steve a precarious look before entering the soda fountain to become one of the hundreds of people seeing Bucky in person. Steve believes it is not that cold actually, but eventually after he keeps walking, he finds a park and sits among the flowers. He crosses his legs and pulls out his phone, finding the fabrics and clothing designs.

 

' _They need to be kept up with now, but still retain the classic James Bond style.'_ Steve ponders about the fabric laughing silently when he imagines a cartoon thought cloud above him. He wonders what Bucky is dealing with but decides that he'd rather stay alive and would probably die trying to get through the herd of fans.  _'Chiffon is too thin. THINK ROGERS! What would be good?'_

 

"Is there a fabric store near by?" 

 

''There might be one on La Cienega boulevard. I think, depends on what type of store you're looking for." A man speaks from behind Steve, he sits beside Steve on the grass. 

 

Steve wants to put flowers in this man's hair.

 

"Really?"

 

''Yep. I'm Tony by the way." He holds his hand out to Steve and while he initially hesitant to take it, he does. "I left the soda fountain down the street because some dude was there. Place was  _swarming_ with teenage girls."

 

''At least they didn't kick you out of your seat and take it." Steve laughs quietly, recalling the moment.

 

''They kicked you out of your seat?" 

 

''Yeah, they were pretty rude. Guess I had the best seat though." Steve shrugs, fighting his instinct. ' _NO! Steve you cannot just put flowers in this stranger's hair.'_

 

"How close were you?"

 

''I was with him. I mean, I'm not _now_ obviously. Too many people." Tony hums in response and Steve gives up. "Have you ever put flowers in your hair?"

 

''No. Not recently." Steve ponders on this for a while before picking dandelions to put in Tony's brunet hair.

 

It takes a while, about 10 flowers in when Bucky comes around the corner and stops in front of Steve and Tony. 

 

"Who's this?" Bucky questions through clenched teeth, hiding subtle jealousy. 

 

''I made a friend!" Steve happily point to Tony. 

 

''Neato." Bucky teeters just a bit on the heels of his feet and hides less subtle jealousy. If there is not thing his is good at doing, it's acting.

 

But he's having a hard time acting happy.

 


	9. Fabricated.

Bucky remembers when he was 5 years old. His parents used to watch him play outside, jump in puddles with his rubber ducky boots and smile at his mother's grimace when he splashed mud all over himself. He would play with snails and worms, make mud pies because he found rain ideal weather for it and turn his umbrella upside down. He would let the rain fall into it and when filled halfway, he would turn it over and let the rain douse him. Exploration in the rain was his favorite thing in the entire world and sometimes, his father would accompany him. He would disapprove of stepping in mud and puddles, but he occasionally lifted up Bucky so that he may climb the trees.

 

His father called him 'Spider' when he climbed the trees. He never wanted to stop, so he gripped every branch and pulled himself higher and higher. 

 

Looking at Steve in the fabric store reminds Bucky of when he used to climb trees in the rain. Steve calculates, he measures, groans in frustration when the color he needs is out of stock and looks like he's having the time of his life. Of course, Steve is not roaming 21 acres of grass in his backyard, climbing trees to his hearts content like Bucky used to but he still loves watching it. He likes watching Steve spring around the store with an oversized roll of fabric flowing behind him like a cape. Bucky wonders what Steve was like at the time that he himself was 5 years old.

 

Until he remembers that when he was 5, Steve had not been born yet.

 

But nonetheless, Bucky wants to see more of this. He wants to see more of Steve's complete undivided happiness. 

 

So he follows Steve, monitoring the 17 year old with a smile on his face. Bucky faintly remembers Steve mentioning something about a bookstore after the silly string incident. Bucky internally plans to take Steve to a bookstore and let him go wild. Steve has about 9 fabric yards in his grip when his phone rings.

 

''…how was your date with Barnes?" Clint snickers into the phone. "You left hella early this morning."

 

''First of all,  _it wasn't a date._ " Steve scowls, pouting and crossing his arms. ''Second, how'd you know I was with him?"

 

''It's kinda blowing up on social media. They think you're his new best friend or something." 

 

''I don't know what we are. I met a dude in the park named Tony. He let me put flowers in his hair." Steve smiles and stands on his toes to reach the top shelf. "How've you been?"

 

''Could be better. Natasha had me babysit her cat."

 

''Why don't you just move in with her?"

 

''That's…..alot of effort." Clint groans, yawning in the process.

 

Steve hums in response, pursing his lips at the top shelf and bickering to himself about ways to get there. He ends the call and sighs.  _'Find a solution around the problem, Stevie.'_

 

Upon realizing that the only person who can help him is Bucky, part of him shuts down to panic mode and the other side feels like it's hopped up on LSD. Steve cannot comprehend what that strange feeling is, like butterflies.

 

Or moths. 

 

Steve decides that butterflies do not exist and instead it is Godzilla vs. Mothera. He takes a deep breath and scrunches his face, questing why he's so reluctant to ask for help.

 

''Bucky?" His small voice echoes through the store and like Batman to the Batmobile, Bucky races to find Steve.

 

"Yes?" Bucky asks sweetly. Too sweetly to be platonic, but Steve fails to pick up on this.

 

Steve does not say anything rather than point to the highest shelf. Bucky believes this will be just as hard as trying to find a silver painted needle in a haystack. Bucky stares at Steve, internally refusing. 

 

But then Steve stares at Bucky with those cerulean eyes of his, a smile worthy of an Academy Award and Bucky rolls his eyes, caving. 

 

''Thank you." Steve closes his eyes, smiling innocently and kissing Bucky on the cheek. Bucky doesn't acknowledge the blush on his face…

 

But Steve does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was parent teacher conferences and my teacher told my mom about all the jokes I make about his hairline.
> 
> Hairline? I can't make a joke about something that doesn't exist.


	10. Green.

Steve remembers a quote. Something like ¨She be but little, she be fierce.¨

He finds it hysterical to taunt Bucky, knowing damn well that he has a fiancé. Steve is fairly oblivious; a virgin in the field of taunting seduction though he's read more romance books than one can count. These books often entitled him to a rather extensive vocabulary and the premise of these stories often lead to drama, underdogs and torrid affairs.

 

Essentially, Steve has read a lot of books so he knows how to make Bucky want to fuck him.

 

Steve grins when Bucky retrieves the item and smirks when he comes up with what to say next.

 

''I read your Wikipedia page last night.'' Steve says innocently. "They've got some pretty good things written, _Jameson_."

 

Bucky knows he should not pay so much attention to how Steve forms all 3 syllables of his full first name. But he does.

 

And it is brutal.

 

Not 'brutal' per say, but it is not a plesant feeling to almost get an erection in a craft store surrounded by yarn and DIY handpuppet pamphlets. Steve's grin is far too wicked and he cannot pinpoint exactly when this feeling began. Perhaps when Mothera began batting Godzilla in the pit of his stomach and his rational thoughts decided to play hooky. Or maybe it's because he woke up, smelled the roses (Perferably the ones he put in Tony's hair), and finally realized that he has Bucky hanging on by a thread.

 

"Jameson Buchanan Barnes..." Steve narrows his eyes, making his way to the checkout counter. "The third?" He fails to stifle the grin when he says it and now hearing it, he realizes he sounds like he's talking about one of the Shrek movies. 

 

"How much did you read?" Bucky plays it off like Ferris Bueller but inside he's shaking like Chuckie Finster.

 

"Is your dad really cryogenically frozen under his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame?" 

 

"That's classified."

 

"I guess you could say--"

 

"Please, I've heard all the 'I guess he was a cool guy' jokes." Bucky rolls his eyes, grinning.

 

"Well, after this we've gotta head to the set." Steve says before internally making his checklist and mumbling it to himself. "Barnes and Nobles with Tony, Natasha's cat, Call mom, finish fabric check, clean cameras..."

 

"That's a shit-ton of things to do." Bucky grimaces. "....need any help?"

 

"No, not really. I mean, after I meet up with Tony I--"

 

"You're going somewhere with him?" Clenched teeth are back and they've brought along tight fists with them. Steve shrugs innocently.

 

"Just the bookstore."

 

Bucky wants to set some print in fire, put it out with wads of money and set it on fire again. 'There goes my plan for the bookstore'. Bucky rolls his eyes, he seems to do that often. He wonders if he could just go back to the Soda Fountain and let himself be torn up by the hoard of angry fangirls that seem to loom around him precariously. Steve is not affected by whatever magical force holds Bucky, he cannot care in the slightest that one of Hollywood's biggest A-list actors is with him in a craft store. He used to be the most eligible bachelor, but Jessica's ring says otherwise.

 

Bucky, too, says otherwise because while Jessica is a nice person, she may be everything he wants in a woman, he cannot shake the feeling that perhaps he does not love her. It has only been 4 months and he knows Jessica is probably going to want to get married in a few weeks.

 

She's just a quick person.

 

But if he does not love Jessica, then who does he love?

 

Bucky does not want to accept the torrid conclusion he finds himself at. He does not want to accept it at all. Dr. Suess once wrote in a book 'I will not! Sam I am! I will not like Green Eggs and Ham'.

 

Or perhaps Bucky believes the Green Eggs and Ham in this particular situation is represented by the fact that he has hopelessly fallen in love with Steven Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda just ignore spelling typos. I wrote this chapter on a DS.


	11. July 4th.

Bucky is now aware that Steve's hair is at it's most golden in sunlight.

 

He is also aware that Steve is a taunting little shit when he wants to be.

 

The fabric store was fun, Steve supposes, but messing with Bucky seems to be a little more entertaining. Brushing their hands together oh so lightly, giving Bucky his prized smile, glancing at him with his lovely blue eyes and whispering in his best voice. The kind that makes Bucky bite his bottom lip and fight the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

 

And after all of that, when Steve knows he's one hand brush away from Bucky pushing him against a awl and making out with him, Steve absolutely  _loves_ reminding Bucky that he has a fiancee. A fiancee who is blissfully unaware of her significant other's sneaking around because yes, there's Steve.

 

But there are other men that have come and go in Bucky's life as well.

 

Returning to the set allows Bucky to see just how much Steve invests his time in this. In production. He thinks of Steve in the fabric store, but it's amplified. Bucky thinks it's gorgeous. Seeing Steve just jump into things without missing a beat, easily knowing where to go and what to do without needing direction. Bucky comes around to the question once again _, just_   _how high is Steve's IQ?_

 

He is not given too much time to ponder on this however, he is pulled away for a fitting and bombarded with rulers, measuring tape and questions. "Mr. Barnes, how tight is too tight?" "What is your preferred fabric?" "Satin or Velvet?" "Is Tulle uncomfortable?" 

 

He isn't even given time to answer before Bruce barges in with a phone call from Jessica.

 

"Hey, Jess--''

 

''WHO WAS THAT AT THE SODA FOUNTAIN WITH YOU?!" 

 

"Steve," Bucky wants to cry as he chokes out the next line. "He's just a friend."

 

"A friend?" Jessica shifts her demeanor, Bucky finds it terrifying. "Well any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Invite him over for dinner, I'd love to meet him."

 

 _'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.'_ But Bucky does not allow himself to say it. Much like Steve had done before, minds say the opposite of what we want to say. ''That'd be great!"  _'Too late now.'_ "What have you been doing?"

 

''Sephora has a new line. 4th of July promotion. Speaking of 4th of July….let's get married on July 4th. Would  _love_ the press to know we fuckin' love America."

 

''That's a little more than a month from now."

 

''I know, I just feel like we should get married as soon as possible."

 

Bucky tugs at his collar and inhales sharply through his teeth. "Why not?" 

 

''Good! I already booked the venue. We could do cake tasting in a week." She purses her lips, thinking intently for a few moments. "Natasha might need to work with Bruce on some wedding ideas, of course I'll need Bruce and Natasha to help me pick out a dress. Though I might not, her judgement is terrible. Nobody wears black suits and a red 'X' pin." Jessica shakes her head, laughing. "What is she? A Black Widow?" 

 

Bucky fakes a smile, wondering why he does as he knows Jessica cannot see him at that moment. He finds it hysterical, that Jessica's assistant has not pimp slapped Jessica square on the face for the way she is treated. Perhaps Natasha just doesn't care. 

 

Or perhaps Natasha is just waiting for the right moment. 

 

Bucky does not want to laugh. But he does at the thought of Natasha pimp slapping Jessica in the wedding chapel so hard that the  _smack!_ resounds throughout. Jessica hangs up, leaving Bucky in the room with the costume designer and…. _Steve._ He's sitting in the corner, Bucky wonders if he heard the whole conversation. He doubts this though since he would've noticed the blond. The smartass blond who is looking at Bucky with innocent eyes and a devilish grin. A paring that should not work, but on Steve, it does.

 

"Who was that?" Steve's grin grows wider, like the Cheshire Cat. 

 

''Jessica." Bucky almost stutters, failing to keep his eyes off Steve's. The type of blue you can only find in a 64 box of Crayola crayons. A color that Bucky never knew to exist until Steve came along with his golden boy hair and personality. 

 

"Oh? What'd she say?" Steve raises an eyebrow. 

 

''She wants you to come over for dinner tonight and she just talked about the wedding." He shrugs as the costume designer yanks the tape measure and squeezes against his abs.

 

''Lovely.'' Steve fakes a British accent and Bucky is painfully turned on by it. Steve clears his throat, stands and exits the room. But not before slapping Bucky's ass and looking up innocently as if he did nothing wrong. Well, Bucky doesn't seem to think anything's wrong. 

 

''Wait!" Bucky calls out to Steve in the hallway. ''When's your birthday?" Bucky panics, remembering it was sometime in July. He might be on Honeymoon by time Steve's birthday rolls around.

 

''July 4th.'' Steve replies, not bothering to turn around.

 

Scratch 'Might be on Honeymoon'. He'll be getting  _married_ when Steve turns 18.

 

_40 days until Steve's 18th_ _birthday. 40 days until Bucky ties the knot._

 

_What a lovely surprise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect another chapter by tonight sometime. We'll get to meet Jessica and Natasha!


	12. Oh me, oh my (I think I am going to die)

Bucky does not realize how big his house really is. He's been with mansions for all 24 years of his life and to him, his house is pretty small. 

 

To Steve, Bucky's house is a fucking amusement park.

 

There's an east wing, a south one, north and west. Photo frames and professionally painted portraits line the walls. The third floor has a balcony to overlook a ballroom and he can see his own reflection in the marble floor. It's lavish considering Bucky only lives with Jessica and oddly gross that Bucky has all this money to burn and uses it on nothing more than a castle-esc mansion for two people.

 

The last place Steve's seen this big was at a field trip to Battleship New Jersey and Bucky's mansion stacks up pretty high to it.

 

He hasn't met Jessica yet, he presumes she is still getting ready. She seems like a nice person from the interviews Steve's seen. But if we consider the idea that Steve has kept Bucky hanging by a thread, toying with his emotions because he knows that he cannot have Steve, this dinner with Jessica has a 50/50 chance of either A) Going fabulously terrific, or B) Gut wrenchingly horrid. 

 

Steve believes it will be A.

 

Bucky believes it will be B.

 

Of course there is option C) In which the dinner goes over well and nobody will acknowledge that Steve and Bucky are discreetly playing footsie under the table.

 

Bruce stays quiet, shrugging and sharing glances to Natasha as they try to ignore giggling from Steve and Bucky. Jessica does not notice, even if she does, she is far too interested in her Instagram status to even look up and know what color Steve's hair is. 

 

''You know, I saw this really lovely tiara with flowers and butterflies on it that would look beautiful for the wedding." Jessica perks up, setting down her phone and picking at her salmon. 

 

''Really?" Bucky squeaks, lightly kicking Steve's foot and making the blond blush profusely. 

 

''Like in Cinderella. This one's just from the Disney Store. Perhaps I should have one made." She retreats her eyes back to her phone and aimlessly scrolls through the endless selfless of red carpet premieres and on set picture perfect smiles. She sighs, taking her free hand to pick at at plate beside the phone. "Pinterest doesn't seem to have anything cute."

 

''I was thinking we could go with traditional. You know, maybe something simple?" Bucky questions, earning an agreeing nod from Bruce and Natasha.

 

''I like that idea, perha--''

 

'' **WELL YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GETTING MARRIED, ARE YOU, BRUCE?! NO! YOU'RE NOT! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " Jessica stands, slamming her palms on the table and seeing her curled hair moving with each shout. Bruce leans back in his seat, pushing his glasses back on his face and almost shaking in fear of the 5''4 blonde ball of fury.

 

''Miss Brösgol--''

 

''WHAT?!" Jessica snarls at Natasha beside her, Steve watching at the scene unfolds. Jessica looks to Bucky and Steve, realizing her tantrum, clearing her throat and siting back in her seat, setting the napkin on her lap. "That's another thing - I am no longer Jessica Brösgol, I am Jessica Barnes." She sits, middle and index finger rested on her neck to check her pulse. "What is it, Nat?"

 

Natasha adjusts her red 'X' pin and simply holds up her phone to show Jessica small printing on the screen. Jessica squints her eyes, her pursed lips dropping to a grimace and a final scowl with her Wonder Woman Mac lipstick. She rolls her eyes, scoffing and setting her napkin on the table. 

 

Jessica fondly reminds Steve of Heather Chandler. He just hopes Natasha doesn't become Heather Duke. 

 

''Maybe we should change the date of the wedding." Bucky perks up from his quiet position. Steve can almost see each individual strand of blonde hair curl upwards when Jessica turns around, bared teeth, red lipstick and fists curling. 

 

''Why?" She says quietly, so quiet it almost sounds full of hurt and despair even though she's far from it. On the brink of blood broiling, actually. 

 

''Well, I kinda wanted to spend Steve's birthday with him and it just…happens to be on July 4th." His voice hushes on the last words, knowing he will not win this. Jessica's attention shifts from Bucky to Steve and it strikes fear up his small body. Like a shark swimming calmly through water, but then it sees you like a drop of blood clouding in water.

 

''Oh…how patriotic." She taunts, like she's speaking to a 2 year old. ''Tell Uncle Sam that your friend Bucky can't come. Sorry, but I have  _my_ entire day planned. Perfectly without your little Chuck E Cheese party."

 

Steve almost pees himself.

 

And by almost, he  _does._

 

''Wh--where's your bathroom?" Steve chokes out, frowning at his incredibly damp boxers.

 

''Down the hall." Bucky points, Bruce can feel the terror in Bucky's veins. 

 

Steve stands up, feeling eyes on him as he does the walk of shame. But nobody is watching, Bruce and still shaking from Jessica's outburst, Natasha is dealing with something on the phone, Bucky is letting his mind wander to anything but the thought of Steve and Jessica is listening to the clicking of her Stilettos clicking on Marble flooring. 

 

Steve feels the bathroom is too bright, his pants are too damp, Jessica is too bitchy and the night has just gone wrong.

 

Oh so horribly wrong.

 

He is not prepared once he leaves the bathroom. He is not prepared for Jessica's stiletto at his neck and his body slammed against a painting that may or may not be the real  _Mona Lisa._

 

''You call him 'Bucky', right?." Steve nods. "Well,  _don't._ That's _my_ nickname for him." She presses the heel closer to Steve's neck, his breathing coming out in short breathing, almost crying like the day he met Bucky. '' _You will address him as James and nothing else._ I don't know what your deal is, deciding that your birthday is the fourth of July but you--''

 

''I don't think I  _choose_ when I'm born but I--"

 

''DON'T FUCKING INTERRUPT ME!" She digs further, pushing Steve to the brink of tears. 

 

 _'This is it. This is how I_ die.' Steve's thoughts race as he closes his eyes and accepts his fate. 

 

''Stay away from Bucky or I will rip your rag doll arms off and shove them down your throat so far that you won't have a problem with deep-throating if you survive." She scowls, pushing him against the wall and shaking her hair out of her face, smiling sweetly at Steve and leaving, the sound of heels clicking against Marble echoing through the cavernous hallways and endless alliterated wings of the Barnes estate. 

 

Steven Grant Rogers has officially peed his pants terribly, Jessica ~~Brösgol~~ Barnes has officially put Steve on a hit list, and Bucky is officially clueless.

 

_Can't wait for 18 candles!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rewatching The Winter Soldier and I have a question, okay so when Steve was in the Smithsonian, how did nobody recognize him beside that kid? I mean, the hat wasn't even tilted properly and his face is EVERYWHERE. Doesn't seem to make sense to me.


	13. Rhopalocera

Steve believes this is a ' _How the hell did no one else see that?_ ' moment. A moment when America's sweetheart has turned sour and as cliche as it sounds, nobody knows. And if they do, they don't care to say anything though they should.

 

He doesn't sleep that night. He closes his eyes, rolling over and swearing he sees a bloody Stiletto on his side table. Bucky calls him a few times, asks why he's been so catatonic and Steve gives him a simple two word answer.

 

_"I'm fine."_

 

So Bucky says nothing more and attempts to drum up a conversation. About the set, about filming, about Jessica, about a wedding, 18 candles, something about a soda fountain and a mention of Jessica being an 'Emotionally unstable Canis Lupus' compared to Steve being the 'Rhopalocera in a rose garden'.

 

Steve decides that Bucky is A) Drunk, or B) Talking about LSD.

 

Only when Steve rolls off the bed in an insomnia fueled rage does he realize Bucky is talking about Latin names for Jessica being a Grey Wolf and he himself being some type of Butterfly. Steve questions Bucky's motives for his choice of words but ultimately decides that he'll watch  _Citizen Kane_ until he falls asleep. Until Bucky finally decides what the hell he wants, Steve decides that he will not bother. 

 

He needs 3 things on his mind. 18, Bond Reborn and staying alive.

 

He never asked to be thrown into this strange world and he sure as fuck is not going to let it screw with his schedule. 

 

So Steve comes upon the final illation to do nothing but call Tony.

 

The voice is tired but alert. Tony tumbles out of bed, rolling up his sleeve and squinting at the time on he Dora the Explorer watch.  _"It's limited edition."_ He often told his roommates. ''What is it?"

 

''Jessica Brösgol."

 

''That chick that James is engaged to? Yeah, she's cute, what about her?"

 

''She tried to stab me with a Stiletto." Steve slips on his shoes and walks outside.

 

"A Stiletto? Doesn't that seem a bit strange? If I were going to stab you, I would have used a lipstick knife. [Those exist you know](http://www.trueswords.com/lipstick-knife-black-gold-covert-hidden-blade-p-2893.html)."

 

"….why would you stab me?''

 

''Maybe I don't like flowers in my hair. You never know, Stevie." He tosses on a pair of worn CalTech sweatpants and yawns, sitting in the living room and turning on the lamp. He stretches to his back. "What are you doing awake? Don't you have you work tomorrow?"

 

''Yeah, but I'm not in the mood to see Bucky. His fiancee kinda threw me off."

 

''Don't ignore him because Jess is a bitch. But now that you're up, what do you wanna do?"

 

''What the hell are you talking about?"

 

''There's a theater near by showing Frozen." He laughs a bit, Steve grins. ''We'll be singing 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' all night."

 

''That's a compelling offer. Let's go." 

* * *

Steve has a photo a him and Tony grinning like idiots with 3D glasses in a dark theater now. So when Clint asks him where the glitter in his hair came from, Steve simply grins and says  _''No where in particular''._ The morning news upsets him, it makes him think about Jessica when he sees the commercial for the Sephora line she models for. Steve scoffs, Clint recognizes the look on his face.

 

''Nat told me." 

 

Steve looks up from his glass of apple juice and stares at Clint with tired eyes. ''Nat told you what?"

 

''Jessica's outburst, The Stiletto incident, you pissing yourself like a baby….''

 

''She had her fucking Stiletto at my neck and you expect me not to piss myself?"

 

Clint shrugs and take a sip of his coffee. 

* * *

The drive to work seems to become quicker. Maybe it's the fact that there is no traffic. Maybe it is because Steve is just  _really_ late. 

 

With his latte in his hand, teal and navy blue glitter in his hair, a tired look on his face and a faked smile, Steve wastes no time in meeting Bucky for hair and makeup. 

 

''What the fuck is in your hair?"

 

''Glitter. Courtesy of Tony." Steve grins, squinting at the hairspray looming in the air. 

 

''…so you were with Tony after the dinner last night?"

 

''I couldn't sleep after the Stiletto incident."

 

''What Stiletto incident?"

 

''The one where Jessica tried to stab me with her Stiletto after I came out of the bathroom."

 

 _'So you were with Tony last night, after my fiancee tried to kill you.'_ Bucky wants to punch a wall. Maybe he'll just punch Tony instead.

 


	14. Cats. Rocket. Knocked up. Dead. Brooklyn.

Bucky knows it is a great thing that the prop room has break away glass. Of course, break away glass does not help him in the situation when his blood broils like Jessica the night before. He contemplates using the handcuffs in the prop room and chaining himself to Steve but that comes off as terrifying. So he decides not to and subtle regret lingers in his mind for that decision.

 

Calling Jessica is going to make things worse. He cannot simply call her and say  _''Hey! Why'd you try to kill Steve? That's not nice."_

 

But the real problem is that Bucky does not even hesitate to believe Steve. Because he knows Jessica and he knows that Jessica would probably kill Steve if she were given the chance. If not her, then Natasha and Bucky knows that no matter how fierce and independent Natasha is, she will never gainsay Jessica. 

 

Of course on the subject of Jessica, Jessica might not even bother with murdering Steve because now she must deal with a new person in Bucky's life. Her name is Maria Hill, she is the new Bond Girl and she is gorgeous. Jessica doesn't know Bucky's heart belongs to Steve, but if Maria seems like a threat, Jessica would love to take her out.

 

Steve takes a liking to Maria instantly. She's a polar opposite of Jessica (Figures that Jessica would hate her without even meeting her). She's kind, long brunet hair instead of short and blonde, she smiles more than she scowls and she can pull off the badass look more than Jessica can. Because while Maria can be badass, Jessica is simply bad. 

 

As filming begins, the opening scene is run through and started. 

 

The opening is simply running, Converse against gravel as the reborn Bond runs to the MI6 Facility in rain. Gun in hand, smirk on his face and although Steve is not on camera during this particular scene, he cannot help but be partially turned on by this scene. Bucky wearing a suit and tie, pitch black Converse, wet rain hair and a smirk on his face. Like Jessica and Maria, in this moment, Steve and Bucky are polar opposites. Bucky truly is the suave British spy and Steve is the 17 year old with brownie crumbs on his worn out dinosaur t-shirt.

 

Steve cannot help but internally scream when the office set is shown and all his work is finally being put to use. It seems flawless with the lighting, perfect and poised, but nothing is as lovely as the British accent Bucky uses. While his usual voice is chocolate cake, this one is like coffee creamer. Vanilla coffee creamer with a hint of buttercream. It's perfect and while he has hair and makeup today, he'll be on camera tomorrow and he cannot wait for it.

 

As Maria makes her triumphant entrance to the office, she sits leisurely on the couch and Steve flinches at the bits of silly string behind her.  _'Oops'_

 

 _''Salem Von Vessen,"_ As he addresses the Bond Girl on the couch.  _"Never thought I'd see your face again."_

 

Maria does it well, a smirk, a snicker as she follows her line.  _"It's okay. I surely thought you'd be dead by time I came back."_

 

The dialogue continues back and forth between Bucky and Maria. Or rather, James and Salem. Steve reading through a copy of the script, watching the filming and making sure things run smoothly.

 

His phone erratically vibrates in his pocket, he steps outside of the studio building and finds himself talking to Clint. 

 

''Cats. Rocket. Knocked up. Dead. Brooklyn."

 

''What the hell does that mean?" Steve scowls at the prank call. ''I'm at work, remember?"

 

''No…" Clint is out of breath, panting. ''Nat's cat got knocked up and there's kittens all over the place. I think Nat's cat ate your goldfish because Rocket didn't just jump out of her fish tank. Also, someone called from Brooklyn but I didn't know your phone number."

 

''1, why don't you know my phone number? 2, I thought Nat's cat was a dude--''

 

''I thought so too. Then again, Nat's weird. Nobody names their cat Thor."

 

"3, Rocket can't be dead. I don't think cats eat goldfish."

 

''They do."

 

''Also, Who called from Brooklyn?" Steve shakes his head, squinting as he looks to the sky above. "How many kittens are there?"

 

''6 kittens and I think your mom might be dead."

 

Steve supposes he needs to buy a new phone. It drops from his hand and cracks on the sidewalk.  

* * *

 

 _"M is crazy for thinking of such an idea!"_ Maria shouts, emotion bleeding into the role.

 

 _''M is crazy, but she is smart."_ Bucky retorts. He has another line, but forgets it when Steve comes back with a broken look on his face. He stutters over the words, as though he's simply shut off. Nothing coming in, nothing coming out. He won't embarrass himself by yelling 'LINE!' but he honestly does not remember the next line.

 

Steve decides to go back outside. 

 

Once Bucky recovers and utters the line, it is too late. Instead, when the filming is over, he goes outside to meet Steve, crying against the wall. ''What the hell did Jessica do this time?"

 

''It wasn't Jessica."

 

''The what was--''

 

''My mom's dead.''

 

 


	15. It's not a hickey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but it seems like AO3's been crashing a lot more lately. 
> 
> I suppose I'll start naming chapters because that's fun.

"Put me down." Steve groans, arms crossed and lips curved to a scowl. Bucky doesn't stop carrying the younger blond bridal style. "Put me down." Steve repeats, a sharper tone this time. _''Put. Me. Down!"_

 

''No." Bucky hesitates actually putting Steve down and instead grips him tighter. Steve kicks his legs, fast and erratic. He shakes his head, glaring at Bucky. His hair is messy, he's been crying in the bathroom all day, his blue eyes look like an ocean as tears remain but don't fall. There's a bruise on his neck. Bucky knows Steve is far too innocent, he does not think it's a hickey.

 

But it is.

 

It's from Tony because dark theaters playing 'Reindeers are better than people' are the perfect place for your first hickey. _  
_

 

Bucky is also unaware that Tony has a bite mark on his collarbone as a companion to Steve's hickey.

 

 

un·a·ware

 

_adjective_

 

 

  1. _having no knowledge of a situation or fact._



 

Steve would like to keep it that way. 

 

Bucky takes him home. As Clint promised, there's kittens sprawled on the carpet, quite small. The fishbowl is empty, Steve almost cries, but realizes that Rocket is not as important as his mother. Kibble is all over the floor, Thor roams around, pawing at the couch.

 

"What'd you name 'em?" Bucky senses a hint of a Brooklyn accent in Steve's voice, it's light but noticeable if you pay attention.

 

Clint looks up from the couch, cat hair all over his sweater and he looks like he's going to collapse right there. "Pickle." He points to the runt of the litter. "Garfield, Dean, Castiel--'' Steve smirks at Clint's name choice. ''Pusheen and I thought you'd like to name that one over there." Clint directs Steve's attention to a baby next to the coffee table. 

 

Steve doesn't hesitate before answering. ''Sarah."

 

Clint goes silent, Bucky doesn't understand.  _'Who the hell is Sarah?'_

 

But Bucky's not stupid. He's not going to blurt that out and he sure as hell isn't going to ask. It takes him less time to come to the illation that Sarah is Steve's mom than it takes him to ask his initial internal question. Clint clears his throat, pursing his lips and standing to place his hand on Steve's back. Steve looks to the floor, the kitten rolling over by his feet. 

 

''Hi, Pickle." Steve tries to smile, Bucky knows he's trying so hard and he can't. And it hurts so bad. It's a gross feeling. It feels like a dentist's office sounds. The piercing whirr of the tools as they drill into your teeth. Steve's tears drill into Bucky's heart.

 

Bucky never cried when his parents died. When his mother's car was nothing but twisted metal and he didn't know where the hell she was. Or what was left of her. When the gunshot rang and his father simply dropped. Blood pouring out and Bucky was 14. What could he do? He screeched, cried, pleaded for his father to just hold on for a few more minutes. 

 

But he didn't.

 

And the reputation of the man who built himself up was knocked down to ashes with one. single. bullet.

 

Bucky read a book called 'Death by Preteen Pressures' afterwords. He never knew how to cope with feelings so he learned them. He learned that smiling meant happy, frown meant sad. Crying could mean so many different things but empathy, although used very rarely by him, was a feeling he never had to learn. Empathy was something he could use with Steve.

 

Clint let Steve sit on the couch, cry his heart out with kittens beside him. Bucky sits down, allowing himself to just stay silent and fall in line of the unadulterated, thick, silence. 

 

Until his phone rings. Steve stops, heart falling out. Godzilla and Mothera are at war in the pit of his stomach again. Mothera's got daggers for wings. Godzilla's breathing fire over gasoline. 

 

It's all because Steve knows who's calling. 

 

_Jessica._

 

Bucky answers the phone, leaving to stand outside of the apartment door and listen to what Jessica needs.

 

''The wedding dress I want was already been worn by Ashlee Simpson and she refuses to burn all her wedding photos. I told her I can just get a tech nerd to delete the photos from online but that bitch said no." Jessica whines, Bucky wants to bash his head into a wall. 

 

''Is she even relevant anymore?" Bucky grimaces. ''I don't think anyone's going to care."

 

''I'm a 'somebody'. I count in the 'anyone' population and I CARE!''

 

''Oh no…'' He sarcastically says, smirking. 

 

''I will divorce you before we even get married."

 

''That sounds lovely." Buck rolls his eyes and makes the boldest decision in all 24 years of his life.

 

_**He hangs up on Jessica.** _

 

But things in the apartment are a bit less tense now. Clint is crouched on the floor, looking for the other kittens and Steve--

 

Steve is on the phone with Tony. He's smiling and Bucky finds it gross. He finds it gross that someone else can make Steve laugh. Someone else can make Steve smile. But Bucky now understands something. When Steve laughs at something Tony says on the other line.

 

''Yeah, definetly--no, of course not--well…--no!--yes! That was perfect and the glitter and the--'' Bucky can't hear what Steve says after glitter. He's cut off by Tiny on the other end, but something about it. Because Bucky notices. He notices it all.  _"That was perfect and the glitter and the--"_ He notices when Steve's free hand purposely brushes over the bruise on his neck. It's a hickey. 

 

Bucky is not pleased.

 

 

Nothing seems to be going right.

 

 

Jessica. Steve's mom. Steve. Tony. Bucky. Cats. 

 

 

The only relationship that seems to be going right is Clint and Natasha. Steve shouldn't have to suffer by himself. So if Steve suffers, Bucky decides that he will suffer right alongside Steve.


	16. Ich Luge.

."I have friends back home." Steve begins, solemnly as he packs his suitcase. Holding a Times Square photo keychain. It's him, a few other boys and a woman with short blonde hair. Her hair was curled much like Jessica's but it was longer.  _'Spring Break '09'_. "They're the ones who called Clint."

 

Bucky sits on the bay window. Leaning against a pillow and ignoring the 17 missed calls from Jessica. His feet are pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them and listening to Steve's dismal lament. "I only have two. Wade and Pete." He laughs. ''They were dweebs. But they didn't abandon me as soon as I graduated. Wade was a sophomore when I met him, Peter was this idiotic little freshman. It was this adorable 'Will they, Won't they?' situation you couldn't help but root for and when they finally  _did_ get together in the end, well…"

 

''Well what?"

 

"I was already in college." Steve answers, yawning silently, prompting Bucky do the same. He grins, watching the younger finish his packing and drink a juice box in the corner. He gets up and sits on the other side of the bay window, opposite of Bucky and staring at him with his innocent little cerulean eyes. He sighs, pursing his lips and contemplating what to say next. 

 

"Do you know what happened?"

 

Steve doesn't meet Bucky's eye anymore. He looks to the side, scratching the hickey and biting his bottom lip. ''That's the thing I don't know." 

 

"They never told you?"

 

''Couldn't bear to. Said I'd be better finding out when I got back home.''

 

''Oh…." What the hell is Bucky supposed to say?

 

''S'okay, really, I'm fine." Steve's voice cracks on 'fine' and now the role is switched. Godzilla and Mothera are now dueling in Bucky's stomach. He doesn't want to come off as possessive, he really doesn't but with the way things are right now…

 

Steve is crying, Steve is upset, Steve's heart is slowly getting wrenched out, Steve is-

 

Steve is burying his face and tears into Bucky's chest.

 

Bucky holds him, tighter and laying Steve's head in his lap. The tears are blue, like Steve's eyes. Bucky pulls out a tissue and wipes, trying to stop the flood but the dam is already broken and it won't stop. He tries so hard, and it isn't working. 

 

_'Where that damn Preteen Pressures Death book?'_

 

Bucky tires to remember the table of contents, first, second, third chapter. He's read that damn book so many times he knows it from cover to cover.

 

 _'Ugh_ _…what was the table of contents?'_ Bucky's mind wanders, scrambling to stop Steve's sobbing.  _'Chapter 1, Introduction. What is death?'_

 

 _'DAMMNIT THAT'S NOT HELPING!'_ He ponders more. Pulling up an archive of things.  _'2, Suicide, 3, Accident, 4, Illness, 5, Sudden Death, 6, Parental, 7, Old age, 8, Coping.'_

 

BINGO! 

 

He reminisces about the words, pages, exact page number.  _Chaos, Expression, Understanding._

 

''Stevie, sometimes these things happen…..'' Bucky finally utters words, hoping they're the right ones. A book from '98 might have outdated info. Especially considering that the damn book is as old as Steve is. ''Nobody is really ready for death, it just….happens and when it does…it's better to have support." 

 

Steve's hiccuped replayed breathing slows, the tears are coming without his permission but he has no problem with Bucky continuing.

 

''Sometimes it's best to let it all out instead of keeping it bottled up." He stops, mentally turning the page and rescanning page 38. "…because if you keep it bottled up then you just have an overflowing bucket of…." Bucky doesn't remember that the book has 90's lingo. He knows Steve won't know what the hell he's about to say but he says it anyway. ''Crystal Pepsi. Or drinking soda and eating Poprocks. It'll explode and make you--''

 

''What the hell are you talking about?" Steve is laughing as he says it. Bucky laughs too and smiles when Steve sits up on the bay window.

 

Bucky doesn't tell him about reading the book from memory, instead he says something Steve would know. He shrugs. ''Only 90's kids understand."

 

''You're forgetting that I was born in the 90's."

 

''Yeah, late 90's. You can't consider yourself a 90's kid if you weren't alive when Full House was on the air."

 

Steve smiles, wiping the tears with his sleeve. Call 18 rings in and Bucky knows that he'll never hear the end of it if he purposely misses this one.

 

Steve can hear loud screeching from the phone, Jessica's voice shrill and angry. She sounds like a parent in a Peanuts special. Bucky is rolling his eyes, scrunching his mouth to mimic Jessica's words. His hand like he's operating a finger puppet.

 

''закрыл ебешь вверх! перестань ныть!" He shouts, Steve never knew Bucky spoke Russian. 

 

Steve can hear more shouting in Russian over the phone, Jessica's voice. He can hear Jessica shouting something about Natasha followed by a loud smack. 

 

''Damn." Bucky grins, knowing Natasha has pimp slapped Jessica.

 

Then there's crying on Jessica's end, words returning to English until Bucky's breathing is normal. 

 

"….Of course I love you Jess…" Bucky crosses his fingers behind his back, Steve gasps. Steve knows a lot of things considering his IQ is 285 and one thing he knows very well is a story Wade taught him. 

 

_'Crossed fingers means a lie lingers. Behind your back is the way to do that. Crossed fingers means a lie, do it properly or you might die. The art of lying is not the art of dying, it saves your ass and helps you pass the class. Ich Luge, Stevie. Ich Luge.'_

 

Steve feels guilty about grinning, but guilt is subsided when Bucky hangs up and kisses him like he did during the Silly String Incident. 

 

 _'Of course I love you'_ rings through Steve's mind as he tries to hold his breath.  _'Ich Luge, Jessica, Ich Luge.'_

 

"….I'm going to Brooklyn with you." Bucky states and Steve raises his eyebrows.

 

''Oh my god."

 

_'Ich Luge, Jessica, Ich Luge.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little hard to write considering I was in fact not born in the 90's and had to do a bit of research.


	17. It indeed is a hickey.

"You don't have to come with me." Steve mutters as Bucky sits on the bay window. ''I'm fine by myself. Besides, don't you have that weird lawyer show on CW?"

 

''Hiatus." Bucky shrugs, making it evident that he was going with Steve no matter what obstacle stood present.

 

Steve isn't stupid. He knows that Bucky holds _some_ type of feeling for him that is far beyond platonic, but in this moment, Steve members something crucial.  _Bucky's one and only bat-shit crazy fiancee._ ''What's Jessica say about this?"

 

Bucky stops, he looks up and narrows his eyes. "Do you _really_ think she knows about this? I mean, she'd be the level headed one in an insane asylum and while that seems great, she's still in an insane asylum. Let's just say that Harley Quinn doesn't know where I'm going."  

 

''She'd probably send a hit man out to find me." They laugh but Steve doesn't really think it is a joke. In all seriousness, it probably isn't, but for the sake of the non existent tension, they'll just leave it at that.

 

Steve observes the empty fish bowl by the kitchen and purses his lips, questioning A) Where the hell all the cats went, and B) Where the hell  _Clint_ went. He dismisses the idea and instead calls Tony, much to Bucky's chagrin. You are not obligated to hate somebody if you have only met them once, and Bucky knows that. He just doesn't like the rule and he certainly does not like Tony. Still, he sucks it up and stays in the sidelines.

 

After all, he's an actor for a reason.

 

And he's a damn good one too.

 

He fakes a smile, internally pulls a trademark whistle like Mr. Fox.  _'Show time, Barnes.'_

 

Steve's cheeks have a pink tint, a shade of pink Jessica would buy but never wear. He smiles, one worthy of Bucky's many Academy Awards and the latter is jealous behind the faked smile. Tony says something that makes Steve laugh, Bucky groans in subtle disgust. Actually, nope.

 

It is not subtle at all.

 

''--well, of course not…" Steve replies to something Tony says from the other side of the line. "No--that is so not true! Anna was definitely the better princess. How could you even say Elsa was better?"

 

''That's because you missed Let it Go. Stevie, it was magical." Tony says on the other side, Bucky can hear how loud it is, but Tony is not screaming.

 

''I only missed it because you gave me that hickey." Bucky's head snaps up, Steve doesn't notice. Bucky thinks he scraped his knee falling for Steve and those words just push him off again, no band aids or lollipops to compensate. He didn't know what to call it and he still doesn't. It's just a gross feeling. "It's not my fault you fell for me." Steve snickers into the phone and Bucky swears Steve can read his thoughts.

 

''Shut up." Tony laughs in response and everything is just indecipherable. Steve smiles like an idiot and that's what Bucky notices the most. The conversation carries on, Bucky doesn't know what to make of it.

 

''….goodbye, Stark." He grins, hanging up and looking to Bucky. "Where were we?"

 

''Are you an Tony dating?" It's sharp like a dagger and Bucky won't take yes for an answer.

 

"Me and Stark? That's hilarious." Steve's tone is dropped a bit, colder than it was but still never fully able to deadpan because this was Steve. He'd be better off as Steve from Blue's Clues. "The kid builds robots and coffins. He's like…22 anyway." Steve rolls his eyes. "That's waaaay too old for me."

 

_Fun reminder! Bucky is 24 years old._

 

_**24 fuckin' years old and Steve won't date Tony because 22 is too old for** **him.**_

 

_Oh god._

 

Bucky feels like everything around him is just going to fall. It's loud, louder but--

 

But wait.

 

Why did Steve kiss Bucky if 24 was too old?

 

"But I'm 24, why'd you kiss me?"

 

"I'm 17, not blind. By 18, I'd totally date you…you know, if Jessica wasn't going to cut me half first." He snickers, Bucky cannot tell if he's joking. Steve's tone is fairly uneasy to decode. He hoists his backpack on his shoulder, gripping his suitcase and heading for the door. "You coming?" He smiles, slinging his sweater on his backpack. 

 

Bucky nods, getting up from the bay window and following Steve.

 

 


	18. Back. Way Back.

It's not like Steve hadn't intended to go back to Brooklyn. Just not so soon and certainly not like this. With Bucky, first class and feeling out of place because he'd rather be shoving airplane peanuts into his mouth and watching to whatever is playing on the movie channel of the plane. He's also questing how Bucky was able to leave if nobody knows he's off with Steve and it's only the 2nd day of filming. It's awkward when he sits silent as Bucky has another champagne and well, Steve can't even drink.

 

He's thought about it. But abiding by the law, he chooses not to.

 

He's also not your average 17 year old so he doesn't exactly have room for error. 

 

Condolences and 'I'm Sorry's' have been filling up Steve's phone and he's sick of it. Yes, he will say 'Thank you' but even when he's happy, he doesn't want the mood ruined by a voicemail reminding him of his mother's death. He sits back and watches Bucky gets tipsy by each passing second, a bit unprofessional if you ask Steve, but Steve just prays Bucky acts professional in front of his friends. Oh look, they're already acting like a couple. 

 

The flight attendants have come and gone, everything thrown away and Steve hates the way this feels. Something about all of this is wrong, oh so wrong. Bucky--Bucky should be with his fiancee. Not some 17 year old that he's got an immense crush on. Steve should be with his friends, acting his age and being allowed to be alone. Alone as much as he needs, not together with Bucky as arm candy and not an actual person. 

 

Arriving, that's going to be a problem. A very big problem when it comes to light that Bucky is taking him home. To his childhood home, to see his baby pictures and awkward pre-puberty senior photos. Steve just hopes Bucky doesn't fuck things up. 

 

The airport isn't busy, it's 6pm and fairly late for New York time. Still light out, colors bleeding in the sky and it's around 3 hours ahead here than it is in California. Therefore, Steve has no problem with going home and hopping in bed to cry and thinking about the meaning of life. Bucky's a bit drunk when he gets off, Steve is surprised that nobody's swarmed him or the fact that Bucky is primarily still able to speak coherently, obviously, Steve has never seen anyone tipsy. Well, not in real life.

 

It's a quick trip, Steve knows he has to be back at the studio by Monday, even after refusing time off because this is what he loves to do. He needs to get his mind off things. 

 

Wade is sitting in the parking lot, Peter beside him reading a book and he grins when Steve slides in the back seat. "You're still pale, I thought California was supposed to tan you." He retorts, Steve laughs and already feels at home. 

 

''I'm always pale, dipshit." He leans foreword. "How've you been, Petey?"

 

''Call me Petey again and I might just bitch slap you." He doesn't look up from the book. ''Who's that you have with you?" He smirks, poking Steve tauntingly. ''Is it Tony? I bet it is. I wanna met him." 

 

''No, it's not." The car door closes and Bucky sits beside Steve, Peter's confused, Wade is skeptical. 

 

''Who's that? That's not Tony. Can't be. He doesn't look like he'd wear a Dora watch." Wade narrows his eyes when he observes Bucky in the backseat. "Who are you?"

 

Bucky's shocked, Steve stifles laughter. "You don't know who I am?" Bucky's had a bad week, bitchy fiancee, crush has a hickey from someone else, agonizingly slow week overall and with that, this. And this is going to tip him over the line. 

 

''Nope." Peter is trying to bring his head around it. ''You're the guy from the Bran Flakes commercial." He nods, Wade shouts in response as an agreement and high fives  Peter. "I knew it."

 

_Bran Flakes._

 

"No, this is James." Steve explains, Wade and Peter aren't sold as the former starts the car and the latter turns on the radio. "James Barnes? Ring a bell?"

 

''I think I remember him from that movie with the guy from Toy Story. Tim? Tat? TOM! Yep, Tom Hanks." 

 

 _At least they know something he's in,_ Steve's cheeks are red, blushing profusely at his friends' cluelessness. "He's Joe from Blues Clues, I think." Peter taps the dashboard when the pull into Steve's driveway. Wade gets out first, opening an umbrella as it begins to rain. In all honesty, they really don't know who Bucky is. And that broils his blood. They just don't care for the movies he's in. Peter prefers cares about comic books more than movies and Wade just doesn't care at all. But inside Steve's house, Bucky sees it all. 

 

A timeline of Steve. 

 

There's a baby picture on the wall of Steve about 5 or 6, sitting in the bathtub with soap in his hair and a rubber ducky, a photo of a woman with blonde hair lighting a birthday candle, a younger version of Peter and Wade, towering over Steve. Coming to the illation that the blonde woman is Steve's mother, he now has a face to a name. At the end of the line of photos, there's Sarah. Hair straightened, sun shining and its just her. Smiling in all glory and there's a small cap that barely reaches the bottom of the frame. It's Steve, graduation and Bucky can't help but grin at these photos.


	19. Define 'Homewrecker'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''He's gone," She fakes dabbing at her running mascara, a primary reminder that Bucky is engaged to a psychopath. "He's run off with some 18 year old and left me in the dust." Steve can't tell if she's faking, because the tears seem fairly profuse. "His name is Steve." The blond's stomach drops. "…and he is what you define as a 'Homewrecker'. I am the most important person in Bucky's life."
> 
> Bucky grimaces. Steve scowls. "No you're not." Bucky spits, fury swallowing his words. "They're sitting right next to me."

The news is different. Steve sitting on the couch with his feet propped up over Bucky's lap. Yawning quietly but sitting still, on the brink of sleeping. Simple news he often always sees. The senator is reigning in midst of a torrid scandal, a new bill was passed about something Steve cannot be bothered with to care about since he no longer resides in that state, when the local 'gossip' is talked about, Steve struggles to keep his eyes open as the television flickers being the only light source available as of this late. 11 o'clock news used to be the best thing to him, a reason to stay up late when he knew damn well his bedtime was 9'. Now it's a bore.

 

Blonde curls, devil grin, mascara running in a fit of fake despondency. Jessica. Bucky rolls his eyes, she's probably advertising her make up line. She can't stay away from the press, not because they chase her, but because if she's not in the spotlight, no one is. Which is why she'll go streaking at the Academy Awards if someone else is getting noticed for their evening wear. Bucky snickers, tuning up the tv and turning to Steve. ''I bet you 50 she's gonna make a bitchy remark about the wedding…" He grins when Steve tiredly says 'You're on!'. High spirits drop when they actually listen and low sprits reside to chaos and anarchy.

 

 ''He's gone," She fakes dabbing at her running mascara, a primary reminder that Bucky is engaged to a psychopath. "He's run off with some 18 year old and left me in the dust." Steve can't tell if she's faking, because the tears seem fairly profuse. "His name is Steve." The blond's stomach drops. "…and he is what you define as a 'Homewrecker'. I am the most important person in Bucky's life." 

 

Bucky grimaces. Steve scowls. "No you're not." Bucky spits, fury swallowing his words. "They're sitting right next to me." 

 

It's primarily a reminder that she's crazy, but Bucky begins to realize the things he didn't do. He  _did_ run off, but his intentions were good. He never told the crew he was leaving exactly, but most of the first 45 minutes are done. Now comes the true question he has when everything comes to a head, does he risk breaking things off now and receiving Hell later? Or break things off later and receive Hell on the same day? Steve thinks the same questions, but he hesitates sharing an answer, he's already confused when Bucky's got a dismal contempt look on his face. Those were the kind of looks Steve got when he broke a vase or had a bar of soap shoved in his mouth for saying 'Fuck' on accident. This is no accident, but Steve is no longer tired when Bucky innocently smiles, bats his eyes and fakes a happy tone. ''Hi, Jessie."

 

''Oh god." Steve swings around, feet on the carpet instead of propped up. He shakes his head but it's too late. Bucky doesn't say 'It's not you, it's me', he doesn't say 'I'm breaking up with you', he doesn't say 'This isn't working out'. He takes the bitch and lets her know exactly what's going down.

 

''You're batshit crazy. Insane! It's not me, I don't have anything going on and I don't need time to 'find myself', this whole 'thing' we have going on?" He narrows his eyes at her words on the other end. "--Homewrecker? Don't say that, don't you  _dare_ pin this bullshit on me." Steve is just watching it all unfold. Across the country from the each other but everything seems as though they're right there. A bitter war between the two. 

 

''It's Steve, isn't it?" Mascara runs for real. Everything she wants, she gets but Bucky is the only exception. "It's that blond little gender bent version of me, isn't it?"

 

"Everything about Steve is the opposite of you. He's not BATSHIT CRAZY!" 

 

''And how am I bat shit crazy?" Natasha is silently preparing for Jessica's verbal attacks. In preparation for that firestorm, she prepares herself to pimp slap and vent about the aftermath to Clint. Monitoring every word, every 'bitch', every 'fuck you' and every single mention of Steve's name. With the primarily unhealthy call, it's established that Steve's name is uttered 83 times. "…can I talk to Steve. You're with  _him_ anyway, so I don't see why not." 

 

He hands it over to Steve, staring daggers to the lapis eyed blond.  _"The captain goes down with the ship."_ He whispers, pursing his lips in anger and Steve backs awa

''How am I the captain?"

 

"You were always the captain. I'm just the first mate." Steve is praying Natasha is on the other side, waiting for backup incase things go inevitably terrible with Jessica. 

 

''…hey Jess." Screaming. He's met with screaming and he closes his eyes, praying it'll all be over. If Bucky can do it, he'll do it too. So he hangs up and they in the aftermath. "I guess you don't have a fiancee anymore…" Steve breaks silence, blushing profusely and hoping awkward subsides so he can eat a brownie and go to sleep. 

 

"I guess I don't." He looks over to photos on the wall. 

 

"I suppose we should probably go to bed." Steve knows, he fucking  _knows_ this is going to be awkward. Sharing a bed won't be that bad right? He internally hyperventilates, but his breathing refuses to accelerate. He's not having another asthma attack. Enclosed in darkness after he turns off the tv, he turns the flashlight on his phone and leads Bucky upstairs. 

 

His bedroom is small, but the bed is big enough for the two of them to fit. Photo strips adorn the wall and Steve goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Bucky sits on Steve's bed, swinging his feet lightly and he stares idle at something underneath the bed. A password journal. It's adorned with butterflies and a doctor's office sticker of some superhero Bucky can't remember the name of. It's fairly easy to guess the password, Steve may have one the highest I.D's recorded but he's not that smart with passwords.  _July 4th._ Bucky scoffs when the book opens itself up, he temporarily feels bad about it. Invasion of privacy but Steve can't have too many secrets.

 

 _Dear Diary,_ Bucky laughs reading the beginning. The way he actually addresses his diary.

 

_I hope you had a good day because I did not. I think I am having a hard time living. College graduation was_ _today, I would say I'm upset but I'm actually not. I'm too short for any of the photos (The animation majors get a kick out of making fun of my height). I…I saw Sam today. He was with mom a few rows back and oh my god._

 

_He looks dazzling in a suit and tie._

 

_I have been having a hard time talking around him. There aren't any Bill Nye episodes that explain what's happening with me. It's not puberty, It's like going into a halloween store and seeing something real scary. Like realizing I have no friends anymore. That's scary. I could just marry Aaron Carter if he's not with Hilary Duff anymore. I could just go and live in a house somewhere in Alaska and become a cat breeder. But I do not like cats. They piss in boxes. What's up with that anyway?_

 

_-Stevie Grant Rogers._

 

Bucky cannot stifle his laughter when he reads it, but there are other pages. Bucky flips through but drops the book when Steve realizes what's happening.

 


	20. Dear Diary, I'm screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm upset because I have the draft for the last chapter of Insomnia at it's finest and I just haven't gotten around to posting it. And then James and Steven, Bloodied Hands and My mind is a Rorschach test is pretty much ready for an update but everything is just--
> 
> It's really bad, so just be prepared to see an entire line of fan fictions being updated by me. And then I have a new one in my drafts folder, I am a mess.

You don't light a match without the intention to start a fire. A fire that this is.

 

"You read my diary." Steve doesn't question, he  _states it._ "…and you're laughing at a particular entry?" He raises an eyebrow, digging in a drawer for a shirt. Bucky shoves his face in the diary, he knows he can't do it. He can't bring himself to look at Steve. Can't bring himself to look at Steve  _shirtless._ Like a moth drawn to an open flame, he does and Steve snickers at it. "Which is probably about Sam, because all of them are." Bucky's stomach twists in knots at that, but he never really seems to acknowledge it.

 

Because Bucky is literally squealing like a 12 year old girl, sitting in bed with his knees pulled to his chest and a diary in his lap. 

 

He purposely slips on his shortest pair of P.S 26 gym shorts. Just to mess with Bucky and now knowing he doesn't have a fiancee anymore, the game is really just beginning. When he struts to the farthest corner, hands on his hips and the light shining painfully elegant on his golden blond hair, Bucky is probably going to come untouched right there. It takes him every ounce of self control not to. He buries his face in the diary, trying to read something to get his mind off Steve. 

 

Well, Steve's ass. His hair. His smile. His grin. Just Steve in the general categorization. 

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

 _Today I had my first kiss. It was gross. Should I tell mom? Like, it was gross but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. She'd probably flip the boat if she knew. It wasn't with Sam though, I met a really nice kid named Brock. He made me a mixtape and it's not terrible. I got into a fight today. It's pretty funny if you take out the fact that_ _….well? I'm suspended. He was harassing someone, I mean what the frickity dick dack was I supposed to do?! So I sorta punched him (and bit him but that's beside the point) then I ended up with a black eye._

 

_And a broken arm._

 

_And a fractured ankle._

 

_Oopsie?_

 

_-Steven Grant Rogers._

 

"You got suspended?" Bucky asks incredulously

 

"I didn't know when to stop fighting. I just knew that I _wouldn't_ stop fighting and I guess that's my flaw."  _That flaw is the goddamn reason I love you,_ Bucky's mind ponders. "I guess I was too ecstatic to try and save the day, you know?" He smirks when he realizes Bucky is indiscreetly watching him, or rather, his ass. "Well now, Barnes, I have a question for you." 

 

Bucky shrugs. "What is it?" He looks back to the book, flipping through pages that detail Steve's senior year as an 11 year old. Including the obvious questions about the universe and the stupid ones too.  _Why can't I just die and watch The Magic School Bus_ _forever? I've never seen The Lion King. Maybe I should do that._

 

"You've been staring for a really long time and I sort of wonder what you're staring at." He says it tauntingly. Bucky was sure he was discreet. Of course he wasn't. He was staring at Steve will full fledged heart eyes. Steve sits on the foot off the bed, turning off the lights after Bucky blushes and doesn't answer. "Well, night Barnes."

 

Steve doesn't hesitate pulling off his shirt, rolling up to Bucky and hearing his heart rate accelerate tenfold. Raging hormones can do wonders for you. And then Bucky wakes up.

* * *

 

 A sweaty mess of sheets later, Steve laying beside Bucky, basking in the warmth between them. Steve's not abashed at all, he can't exactly process anything right now. He's just trying to get his breathing back to normal before he has an asthma attack. 

 

"Be honest, was I the best you ever had?" Bucky asks, Steve finds his tone narcissistic.

 

Steve screws his eyes shut, not bothering to look at Bucky when he says it. "I knew nothing about sex when I met you. You really think I've had others to compare you to?" Bucky tries to understand what Steve is saying. Steve sighs. _"Jimmy Barnes, you are the ONLY I've ever had."_

 

"Oh! I--I took your virginity." 

 

"No shit, Sherlock." Steve laughs as Bucky sits up in realization.

 

"Fuck you, Watson." They laugh until it dies down. Awkward silence fills the air until Steve decides to make a joke

 

"We could become friends with benefits." Steve jokes, unbeknownst that Bucky would take it seriously. 

 

"I'm down with that." Steve blushes, realizing that maybe it--maybe it's a good thing.  _"….and if anyone asks, you're my best friend."_

 

Steve just fucking nodded. Beginning to see the pros and cons.

 

Pro: He literally gets to fuck the youngest billionaire in the world.

Con: He cannot tell anyone. 

Pro: This might just be the best thing in the world.

Con: It might just tear him apart. 

Pro: He gets to hang out with Bucky more.

Con: This relationship might just be the death of him.

 

And the death of him it may.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really go into detail with the smut this chapter, but it'll come later.


End file.
